


A Treat to Celebrate...

by LadyFufu



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen, Keeper of the Moon Miqo'te (Final Fantasy XIV), Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), MiqoMarch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 15:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30057666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyFufu/pseuds/LadyFufu
Summary: ...Ah, but it seems we are back to the drawing board on this one. With some help this time at least.-Written for Day 14 of MiqoMarch
Kudos: 2





	A Treat to Celebrate...

**Author's Note:**

> (Set after 5.3 however no explicit spoilers are used)

“Hey, can I ask a favour?” Alisaie looked up from the book she’d been reading, happy for the distraction as the words had long started the blur in her head. Fufu stood at her table shuffling sheepishly with her hands behind her back, the sound of ruffling paper evident.

“Of course, I could do with the break right now,” she replied, closing the book, “I’m not making much traction in my work unfortunately.” Fufu’s ears perked up.

“Then maybe this can double as brain food for you,” she said excitedly, one of her hands emerging to reveal a small misshapen cookie sitting in her gloved palm; the other hand quickly deposited the paper bag that most likely held the little snack’s brethren within onto the table before returning behind her.

“I think, I don’t actually know if this sort of thing is good for studying. Maybe not by Sharlayan scholar standards,” Fufu chucked.

“True,” the younger girl smiled, taking the proffered treat, “But even if it did, I doubt they’d be willing to give up their precious Archon Loaf in return.” As her friend beamed expectantly, Alisaie took a bite. Her lips pursed as she chewed, and her eyebrows crossed, causing Fufu’s face to fall, ears pressed flat against her head.

“Oh no, is it bad?”

“Well,” Alisaie coughed, suddenly desiring a drink, “it's edible, but if I were to be frank, I wouldn’t want to finish it. It’s awfully dry and tasteless. What is it meant to be?”

A faint blush came to the other’s cheeks as she pouted, “It’s meant to be a ginger cookie. But I didn’t want to make the flavour too strong so I didn’t put a lot in.” Fufu took another little biscuit from the bag and bit into it; her face took on a similar appearance as Alisaie’s taste test.

“I think I got a flour pocket there,” she mumbled, bagging her half eaten treat and offering the same to her friend. “Back to practise then.”

“Perhaps you could ask Tataru for help, or the Bismark? If they’re not too busy of course. Although you do study there, did you not say. Chef Lyngsath would be happy to help a student I’d think.”

“I appreciate the suggestion, but I know I can do this, I just...haven’t done this for a while. And I wanted it to be a special treat.”

Curiosity now seized, the girl couldn’t help but ask, her eyebrow arched, “A special treat? What’s this for then?”

“Look it wasn’t meant to be a surprise or a big secret, or I wouldn’t have come here for a taste opinion in the first place,” Fufu quickly responded, wearing an exaggerated pout that earned her a light chuckle from her friend. 

She then switched to a warm, if nervous smile and said, “I just wanted to celebrate everyone being back home and nothing bad happening in the transition. And I mean, it's been a few weeks and all the physical therapy is done, Krile and Master Matoya gave everyone a clean bill of health so...yeah.”

“I see,” the other girl hummed, resting her elbows on the table and regarding the bag of now rejected cookies carefully. 

“Well, I can’t speak for everyone else, but I will say that the thought is appreciated. But surely it’d feel all the more…’special’ as you put it if you did it with others to help? Doing it on your own as a gift is nice of course, but if the recipient of any particular gifts were there to help or offer any specifics, then surely that would be all the better to make it more special?”

Fufu’s ears seemed to prick up, a look of realisation shining in her eyes before she shook her head. “I wouldn’t want to take up others’ time for something like this, they’re all so busy. Better I just handle it myself.”

“Nonsense,” Alisaie insisted, getting to her feet, “You already do more than enough for others, and you take the time for anyone that needs it. Anyone within the Scions at least would gladly return the favour. In fact, I shall join you now.”

“Really?”

“Well, my studies weren’t going anywhere,” Alisaie shrugged, picking up the book to return it, “And I’d much rather help you for the rest of the afternoon. I’ll confess I’m not much of a cook or a baker, but I have put in the practise with a certain ginger cookie recipe, they come out lovely every time. I’m a touch fond of them, but then you knew that, didn’t you?”

Fufu’s tail noticeably twitched, and she didn’t even try to hide her smile as she responded, “Not at all.”

Alisaie’s own smile was obvious as well, “Of course not. Not that it’s a secret I wanted to keep, but I would like to ask my brother or Urianger about how you found out once we’re done. Shall we?”

**Author's Note:**

> MiqoMarch obviously isn't a writing challenge, its more of a gpose upload thing from what I've seen on most social media, and the other monthly variants, although some folk do seem to write a little passage to go with their pictures on tumblr. I just wanted to try writing for a few entries if the idea came to me.
> 
> I'll make a collection for any other daily posts I end up writing for the month if I do. ^-^


End file.
